Elysian Pool
|game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Lake |territory = State of New Hanover |region = Roanoke Ridge |image2 = ElysianPoolMap.png }} Elysian Pool is a body of water in Red Dead Redemption 2 located in the Roanoke Ridge region of the New Hanover territory. It lies close to the center of Roanoke, along the Kamassa River. Description The Elysian Pool is contaminated by toxic runoff from an abandoned mining operation nearby. Behind the waterfall is a sprawling cave system containing an underground stream of polluted, yellow water which drains into the pool. As a result of the contamination, various forms of endemic wildlife in the area have become afflicted with mange. Mangy deer, black bears and coyotes are often found near the pool, as well as poisoned toads. Most of the fish in the pool are also poisoned and are unable to be picked up or eaten. Only fishes living in the south of a beaver dam are not poisoned. The cave behind the waterfall contains mangy brown rats, as well as a large population of bats. Notes *The Legendary Perch can be fished along its northern shore. *The mangy animals in the area are unique and appear as "Unknown" until studied, even if the primary species has already been discovered by the player. *The cave behind the waterfall is the final location for both the Poisonous Trail Treasure Map and Dreamcatchers questlines. **The Poisonous Trail Treasure Map is located in a secluded chamber down in the crevice to the right of the main path, a short ways inside the cave (the first area that requires a lantern). The player must have found all other clues before the treasure is obtainable. **Scaling the rocks on the rights side of the large open chamber leads to an alcove with several Native American cave paintings. The eye of the large bull painting contains the Ancient Arrowhead, the final reward for finding all twenty dreamcatchers. **Slightly south of the pool is a dreamcatcher, just northeast of the "E" in Hanover on the map *To the north of the pool, on the west side of the river, is a shuttered mine surrounded by yellow runoff and infertile soil. **Checking the world map while inside the waterfall cave will reveal the outline of the mining tunnels which evidently breached into the cave system. Scaling the rocks on the left of the large open chamber leads to a forked path connecting to the mine, however, it dead-ends in every direction. *One of the Trappers field shops is located just uphill to the west. *Just north of where the river connects on the eastern side is a large Rock Carving, up high on a rock face. *The Roanoke Ridge Kamassa River Bone is located on the west side of the river to the north, midway up the cliffs. Approach from the west side and look down the cliff from the "i" in river on the map. *Under one corner of the log bridge at the southeast end of the pool is a loot box containing two coin cups (~$42). *To the southeast of the pond stands a lone chimney. Search it twice to find a there is a gold nugget and small jewelry bag. *Far to the southwest and across the trail is a small branch shelter; within is some Guarma Rum. *At the closest intersection to the northwest (northeast of the Trapper) on the south side of the bridge is a the first of four oddly shaped "Trail Trees" the player can interact with and draw. Each is pointing towards the next along the trail to the northeast. The fourth is off the trail and slightly north of the third. These appear to lead towards something, but it is unclear what. *North, halfway along the smaller of the two trails to the northeast of the pool is a hard to miss ring of scorched earth and trees, the significance of which is unknown. Trivia * The name is a reference to Elysium (the Elysian Fields), which typically represented a place of afterlife that was separate from Hades in Greek Mythology. Elysium represented a pagan paradise where relatives of gods and eventually great heroes and righteous persons chosen by gods spent the remainder of eternity in happiness. References to Elysium have appeared in literature, art, film, television, and music for centuries and continue in modern popular culture. * "Elysian" can refer to a town, an unincorporated community, or a small lake, all of which are located in the same general vicinity in southern Minnesota. Historically, the area is associated with the James-Younger Gang's temporarily successful escape from a posse in the aftermath of the Northfield bank robbery in September 1876. Most remaining members of the gang were soon therafter killed or captured, but Frank James and Jesse James famously managed to slip away into Dakota Territory. Navigation de:Elysian Pool Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Hanover